


Panic Room

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [135]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Claustrophobia, M/M, but read with caution, hurt/comfort?, im not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: I'm not certain whether I managed to write this well or not, so I'll leave that decision up to you guys. And this is technically my first time writing Promptis so 🙈
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Prompto Argentum
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [135]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Panic Room

No place to go, no place to hide. Just the feeling of being crushed where he stood.

_ Noct, please. Please.  _ Eyes wide in fear and tears streaking down his cheeks, Prompto couldn’t stop shaking. Head in his hands, his palms covering his ears, the blond cowered in the center of the ‘room’. He was barely holding it together, and each passing second waned his already minimal control.

The jeers of a certain chancellor didn’t help. Ardyn’s words had melded together into something indecipherable long ago, now being nothing more than a garbled mess assaulting his ears.

Prompto couldn’t remember being claustrophobic as a child -- not that there were any situations that could have triggered it back then. He had a simple childhood: wake up, go to school, go home, dinner, sleep, repeat. Very rarely had he strayed from that routine, until he had started running every day. Even when he had joined Noct on his journey, there was nothing that could make Prompto claustrophobic -- okay, the dungeons have come close. But it was mainly the fear of the unknown in those places. But now, crouched in the smallest room known to man, Prompto was panicking.

But this-- this was  _ hell _ . The feeling of being trapped, of a slow suffocation. The illusion -- was it  _ really _ an illusion, or were the walls actually moving closer? --of the walls caving in around him, the cold stone creeping ever closer to embrace him. All Prompto could feel was the increasing panic that had settled in his chest, how it wrapped his entire body in a paralyzing hold. He couldn’t think, couldn’t speak, couldn’t move. He could only chant the same line over and over:

_ I don’t want to die. Not here, not yet. Please, gods. Don’t let me die here. _

He couldn’t tell what was real anymore -- when had Ardyn’s taunts stopped? Or had they never been there? Had he imagined the chancellor’s grating insults? Were the footsteps right outside the room really there? Or was it his mind playing tricks on him? Would Noct even--

“Prompto!” A pair of hands grabbed at the blond’s shoulders, startling him and awakening his instincts. He screeched, fighting against the hold the person had on him, certain that it was Ardyn coming to finish the job. But instead of meeting honey-colored eyes, Prompto looked in eyes the color of quicksilver. He felt his heart hammering in his chest, the blood pounding in his ears and making his hearing fade out. Noct’s lips were moving, but Prompto couldn’t hear  _ anything _ .

Prompto threw himself at Noct, his wide eyes growing glassy with tears as he fisted his hands in the material of Noct’s vest. Noct teetered on his feet before he steadied himself, wrapping the blond in a tight hug. Prompto trembled like a leaf in his arms, his shoulders shaking with not-so-quiet sobs.

Noct had never been the best at comforting others -- at least, with words -- and decided his actions would speak better than he could. He gave Prompto a squeeze, uttering a quiet apology when Prompto shook even more. He wanted, more than anything, to ask Prompto what had happened. But he knew that it wasn’t a great idea -- he’d admit it, it would be one of his worst ideas. So Noct settled for rubbing the blond’s back as he cried out the pain.


End file.
